Babidi
Babidi is the ruler of this mansion and Earth itself. He has total control over all the things in it; and he barelly goes out of his menage. History Babidi came here 50 years ago with the intenton of dominating another planet. Earth was his next addition to the many other. He arrived in a small sphere like ship from outer space. People saw that as a small meteorite. The crash happened in the middle of a highway; this created a huge crater that blocked the eight roads (four going south, and four going north). To this day, it's unknow if there were people dead; it's assumed so, but no proof have been found. As Sir Babidi exited the small ship, the sound of the angry honking and the mad drivers yelling at him: throwing him insults, making fun of him, shouting at him for the mess he has caused. Annoyed by this, Babidi, with this dark magic, throws these cars through the air, just to never be seen again. He exited all the chaos he caused and headed towards the closest town. There, wondering where the source of the human's power is, he stumbled upon a MealBox fast food restaurant. "The best burgers around town!" was the slogan splattered on the posters near it. Nothing can be greater than Babidi; if someone is going to judge something and call it "The best", that'll have to be Babidi. Upon entereing the restaurant, he aproched the counter. "Just give me one of these burger stuff you say it's so great, and I shall spare your life" The guy behind the counter gave the alien the tray with a normal combo: A normal cheeseburger with mustard and ketchup with a medium soda. He grabbed the burger and took a big chunk out of it "Hey! You gotta pay that!" one of the workers yelled. "Shut up you insigni-". A sharp pain just hit his stomach; the bite of burger just entered and it was already giving him, what Babidi thought, it was the human's source of power. "My... abdomen.. I can feel the rush of energy making it bloat" He managed to pronounce between grunt and growls. His stomach was turning in itself, moving the digested food all around, playing with it, and it was making a lot of noise; noise that Babidi haven't heared before.He felt all the movement just by placing both hands on his gut: constant violent movement was happening in there, ther was no stopping. He was sweating profusely, staining his robes. All the people were looking at him, those looks stuck on the small alien. "I feel the rush running down my body!" He yelled. He moved his hands away from his belly, he kneeled down and placed them on his buttocks, like if he was straying to spread them through the robe: It was loud, the loudest raspberry anyone has ever heared before. The whole restaurant filled within seconds of that foul gas that covered all corners. Everyone could smell it, including Babidi, and it was unignorable. Strong like a punch in the face. The gust of wind was so airy, like a windy day before a storm. The smell of beef was indistinguishable; but he just took the bite like two minutes ago, how can that be possible. His robes were waving, getting a direct blast of the gas. Babidi, was enjoying himself, his face might not show it at the moment, as he was forcing it out, but he was liking this kind of power in him: baking it inside him to blast them after. You could not see how much he was enjoying this, drowning in this giant gas chamber himself have created, just grunting, but, unlike the fools who runned or were stuck watching in horror, he was exited to smell his own flatulence. It was a long three minutes before the fart started to die. He didn't want it to stop, but he couldn't also be standing there all day just farting. This is the power that he has been looking for so long, he needed more, much more, more of these burgers! "Yes! Finally I've founded it! This is the kind of power I was looking for! I'm ashamed at myself for not finding it sooner. Now give bring more of these burgers and I shall not destroy your pathetic existance!" He yelled. The people behind the counter were on their way to make more; they didn't want to mess with a creature that can cause that much destruction only by farting, what would happend if he were to drop his wrath on them?! Five minutes later and the police arrived at the restaurant. No surprise they weren't a match with all powerful Babidi. Just throwing some cars around and sucking the life out a few police officers made the trick. They wouldn't want to combat a creature so powerful creature. And like that, Babidi became the master, not only of the city, but of Earth. Two years later after living making that burger place his home, he decided to take over a mansion, now known as Babidi's Mansion. At some point he tried to stop his farting problem: an all powerful lord shouldn't smell or have bad habits; this was his philosophy for what's believed a full year, before dropping on the idea and messing everything again like he used to. "What am I saying! A old lord of a planet doesn't need to follow any rules, I'm the ruler, I have no limits" Appearance Babidi is a Wizard, a type of alien that live for thousand of years. Their skin varies colors, in this case, Babidi's skin is bright yellow, even at old age. His skin is generally wrinkled due to old age, this is also a sign of knowledge. After corrupting his body with human food for years he has developed a series of dramatic changes that are not normal in his specie: * His stomach is more flexible and stretchy. * His body is always producing gas, making him fart most of the time * His rod have grown triple in size since he first came to earth * His default libido levels are higher * He has developed a potent natural musk from eating junk food (presumably) * His production of semen have incremented tremendously One of the most noticeable things people see on Babidi is his head: like his body, his face show signs of age. He has big bulging eyes. His mouth is small and two moustace like apendices grow from under his snout. He has a overgrown head, where the wrinkles are more pronounced. Measures and statistics